Superville:dos mundos se unen
by chlean
Summary: Sam y Dean, iran a una reunion de sus amigos de la asolesencia,donde se encontraran con una vieja amiga...Crossover de Supernatural y Smallville pesimo summary XDInvento mio si alguna vez estas dos series se juntaban
1. Reencuentros

**SUPERVILLE**

Primer Capitulo:"Un Reencuentro"

-Sam,te eh dicho que no!-gritaba un joven de ojos verdes,estaba manejando un Impala negro,su acompañante lo miraba con reporche

-Dean,será divertido-dijo con un tono de súplica en su voz-por una vez en tu vida hame caso

-Te haré caso,pero en otra ocación-puso su vista en la carretera,su hermano,cuándo quería algo tenia el caracter de una mula y eso lo ponía de mal humor.

Todo habia empezado unas horas atras:

Una carretera,dos jovenes y un auto,eran lo único que habian visto desde hace 2 días,no tenían ningun misterio,vamipros,hombres lobo...nada.  
Hasta Sam deseaba que tubieran alguna aventura,no aguantaba estar encerrado en un lugar,sobre todo si era con tu hermano mayor,que tiene el estómago de una vaca,hasta que como si fuera una señal de dios,sonó su teléfono

-¿Hola?hola Bobby...si estamos los dos aca-dijo mirándo a su hermano para luego poner su vista en el paisaje-¿nos tenes algo?-se quedó en silencio

-¿Que dice,Sammy?-preguntó su hermano mirándolo,pero enseguida volvió la vista a la carretera porque se estaba desviándo de la carretera

-No...¿como decis?-a Sam se le iluminó la cara,parecía un cachorro al que le dieron su priemr hueso-bueno gracias,chau Bob

-¿Porque tan feliz?no me digas que tenemos algo-dijo sonriendo de costado.

-No es eso,tenemos una invitación

-¿Para que?

-Para una reunión de alumnos de secundaria-enseguida la cara de Dean paso de emoción a "Ni loco voy a ir"

-No Sammy,odio ir a esas reuniones-empezó la discusión el hermano mayor

Fin del flash back

Y desde entonces estubieron discutiendo,si alguien los hubiera visto pensarían que eran unos niños discutiendo,uno decia que si y el otro que no,y en si eran unos niños...

-Pero habrá chicas,Dean

-Otra razon por la no ir-dijo con un dedo en el hombro de Sam-en ese entonces eras hermosas,con cuerpos de diez y ahora seguramente que están todas casadas

-No tenes arreglo-dijo negatibamente con la cabeza y recostándose en el asiento

-Lose- Dean se rio y siguió conduciendo

En otro lado...

-No puedo creer que vayas a ir,Chloe

-¿Y porque no?va a hacer divertido-dijo una chica rubia-además quiero que todos noten mi cambio.Chloe era linda segun le decian los chicos,pero en su época de secundaria era todo distinto.Vestia mal,anteojos,pelo descuidado.

Habia solo dos personas que eran sus amigos,su prima Lois y Sam Winchester,su mejor aigo el unico que se fijo en ella y habeces...su hermano mayor pero solo para ayudarlo con la tarea

-Bueno no puedo hacer anda-se sento resignada Lois

-No no puedes-dijo sonriendole a su prima y terminandose de vestir-¿Como estoy?-dijo dando una vuelta, teía un remera 3/4celeste y unos jeans negros, el pelo lo tenia por los hombros

-Estas hermosa-y le dio un beso-saluda a Sam y a Dean-dijo nombrando a "Dean"en tono coqueto

-Si lo hare-y cerró la puerta tras si, sabia que que su prima era una de las cuantas conquistas de Dean

Con los hermanos Winchester

No sabia como lo habia convencido su hermano,pero al final lo hizo estaciono el Impala en un lugar vació y cuando se vajaron...

-¡Dean!-le grito una chica morena,que se le colgó del cuello-¿porque no me llamastes?

-Eh...-miro a su hermano buscando ayuda pero solo encontró una carcajada-peri tu numero

-Bueno,me asgurare que no lo pierdas otra vez-lo beso y se fue corriendo hacia un grupo de chicas

-Gracias por tu ayuda hermanito-como rspuesta recibio uotra carcajada,cosa que lo enfado mas

-Te lo mereces por ser tan casanova

-¡Oye!es mi idolo-dijo tocándose el corazón, pero vio que su hermano solo se reia y adelanto el paso

-Espera Dean-trantando de alcanrlo-No te enojes jajaa

-Ya verás Sammy-lo miro con odio pero al final acabo como su hermano,a las risas

Recorrieron el lugar, unas cuantas chicas se le asercaron a Dean a saludarlo, y Sam se reia,ya tenia la garganta mal de tanta risa hasta que una chica se les acercó

-Hola,Sam-le dijo al castaño de los hermanos que la miro con rareza

-H-Hola...¿quien sos?-dijo con su tipica sonrisa de desconcierto

-Vaya,pasaron los años y te olvidaste de mi-dijo riéndose de el,dejando a Dean de por fuera

-jaja...lo siento-la miro por unos segundos donde ella solo le sonreia-¿Chloe?

-¡Vaya hasta que te das cuenta,hombre!-y lo abrazó, y ahora era el turno de Dean de reirse,pero Chloe se dió cuenta-¿Y vos quien sos?

-Dean Winchester,encantado- como lo llamaba Sam,en ese momento Dean esta en su "Casanova Mode:On"

-Tu cara me recuerda a alguien-dijo mirandolo mas de cerca

-Todas dicen lo mismo-coqueteo con ella un poco,pero Chloe no era tonta,tenia una idea de como conquistaba Dean Winchester,claro al tener a Sam como su amigo...

-Lo siento,pero se nesecita mas que eso para conquistarme-Dean quedo en shock, nadie lo habia rechazado en su vida-Mejor vamos a dentro

-Si vamos-Sam miro la cara de Dean,era como un poema casi,lo tubo que arrastrar hacia adentro porque el ni se movia-Vamos casanova

CONTINUARA


	2. Carreteras y Ciudades

**SUPERVILLE**

**Aviso**: no me pertenecen estos personajes,ni de Supernatural ni de Smallville,porque sino tendria un Clark,Sam y un Dean para mi 

Segundo Capitulo: "En la carretera"

Todo en el colegio estaba igual,los salones, los amigos,campañeros y los profesores.Dean que estaba sentado en una mesa con Sam y Chloe se preguntaba como hacian los profesores para no envejecer,siempre pensó que eran de otro mundo XD

-Bueno voy a buscar algo de tomar ¿quieren?-dijo Chloe parándose de la mesa

-Yo nada gracias-le dedico una sonrisa Sam

-Dos cerbezas-señalo Dean y Choe se fue a la vieja cantina del coelgio

-Yo no queria nada

-No son para voz,son para mi-dijo riéndose Dean, Sam solo negó con la cabeza

-Debía suponerlo

-Y hermanito,¿hubo onda?

-¿Cómo dices?-dijo sin entender Sam,su hermano nunca hablaba claro

-Si estuviste con ella-señalo a Chloe que estaba de espaldas

-Dean…..-Sam ya sabia lo que se venía,como el las llamaba "Preguntas indiscretas por Dean Winchester"

-Si Sam,¿estuviste o no?-volvio a repetir el mayor de los hermanos

-¿Si estubo con quien?-era Chloe que apoyó las botellas en la mesa para sentarse-¿Qué pasa?-le dijo a Dean y Sam

-Nada,mi hermano me pregunta si….estube con alguien en secundaria-Sam invento una excusa para safar,parece que funcionó

-Sos su hermano,¿y no lo sabes?-dijo Chloe incrédula

-No tengo que saber todos los detalles de su vida-le prespondió duramente el,Chloe lo miró de mala gana, habia mucha tensión

-Bueno…¿en que trabajas Chloe?-cambio de tema Sam

-De reportera en el "Daily Planet"-lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa-¿y ustedes?

-Bueno nostros….-empezó Sammy

-Somos, de todo tipo-termino Dean.haciendo que esta lo miré por segunda vez

-Que bien-miro la hora en su reloj-me tengo que ir…trabajo

-Bueno nos vemos- y salió hacia fuera,dejándolos solos

-Bueno me parece que nosotros tambien nos tenemos que ir-dijo Sam parándose rapidamente de la silla

-No creas que te vas a salvar de esta,querido Sammy-dijo malvadamente Dean mostrando sus colmillos(XD)

-Oh no-dijo mostrando falso temor en su cara,terminando los dos riéndo

Esa misma noche en la carretera…

-¡Que no,Dean !por enesima vez,Chloe y yo solo somos amigos-dijo ya cansado de discutir Sam

-Bien,porque no me gusta meterme con tus novias,Sammy-dijo sonriente,le gustaba cuando Sam se enojaba

-¿Vos y Chloe?no lo creo

-¿Y porque no?

-Ella es inteligente-solo dijo Sam,aguantando la risa,su hermano lo miro con cara mala

-Vos reite mientras puedas-siguió el camino,cuando su celular empezaba a sonar-¿hola?Bobby..¿que pasa?entiendo…bueno…chau

-¿Qué dice?

-Tenemos un trabajo en Smallville-le paso el mapa a Sam,quien se fijo donde quedaba

-¿Smallville?de donde me sonara…-dijo para si mismo,en la carretera vieron a una chica haciendo "Auto-Stop"

-Dean detente

-No, Sammy ya vi que esta buena la chica pero no podemos parar

-Es Chloe-entonces Dean se estaciono delante de ella

-Hola,¿nesecita a alguien que la lleve?-dijo seductor y divertido,su hermano solo negaba con la cabeza

-Gracias enserio-se subio a la parte de atrás del Impala-lindo auto,¿es tuyo?-le dijo a Dean

-Lo estoy manejando-dijo obio y arrancó el motor-¿hacia donde vas?

-Hacia Smallville

-¿Smalville?-preguntaron los dos hermanos a la vez


	3. Todos contra uno

Capitulo tres:"Todos contra uno?"

-Si Smallville-respone Chloe concarad e no entender-¿que pasa?

-esque...hibamos para ahi-le responde Dean-digo...por trabajo

-que casualidad-dice resconstandose en el asiento-ya...no es para tanto

-¿porque?-le pregunta ahora el menor de los hermanos a su amiga

-en Smallville pasan cosas raras-los hermanos se miraron entendiendo perfactamente el significado de la palabra "raro"

-¿como que?-pregunta Dean

-bueno...nada cosas sin sentido-y se recuesta para dormir,escucha el motor prenderse.

El viaje siguio asi de tranquilo los hermanos se tiraban miradasde vez en cuando y Chloe solo dormia...con un poco de frio

-Sam,ponele una manta arriba-le dice desviando Dean desviando por un segundo la mirada del camino

-No lo puedo creer...Dean Winchester esta enamorado!-grita fuerte Sam para luego matarse de risa

-no digas bobadas y solo dale una manta-le pega su hermano que fijaba su vista en el camino

-esta bien casanova no te enojes-dijo tapando a Chloe que enseguida se acurruco con ella y se dio una vuelta en el auto,Dean sonrio

-hermano,te estas enamorando-le dice su hermano con cara seria

-claro que no,es tu noviecita y...Dean Winchester nunca se enamora-dice al pasar un gran cartel que decia "Bienvenidos a SmallVill...donde todo puede pasar" los chicos despertaron a Chloe

-¿donde vivis?-le pregunta Sam

-llevame a la granga de los Kent,queda cerca-Chloe intento ponerse en el volante pero Dean no la dejo y le tubo que explicar el camino hasta que porfin se ve un cartel "Granga Kent"

Se bajaron del auto y pueden ver a la distania un grupo de chicos hablando,para luego hacercarse.Uno de ellos abrazo a Chloe

-Chloe,dijiste que llegabas mañana-dice el chico de pelo castaño y ojos verdes,le sacaba como una cabeza a Chloe

-Clark,no es para tanto, me robaron el auto-dijo separandose y al costado los hermanos Winchester contemplaban la esena

-¿crees que es el novio?-pregunta Sam a Dean,este solo se encojio de hombors y siguio mirando la esena

-siento interrumpir la sena pero...Chloe¿quienes son?-dijo otro joven rubio y de unos ojos tambien verdes(adivinen)

-Ah..estos son...-no la dejaron seguir porque se presentaron ellos solos

-Sam Winchester

-Dean Winchester-los saludaron y el chico llamado Clark los saludo no muy convencido

-Soy Oliver-el chico que hablo antes les estrecho la mano mostrando sus perfectos dientes

-Soy Bart-dice el mas pequeño-¿Dean Winchester?

-Si asi es-sonrie mostrando-¿que pasa?

-eh oido historias sobre ti-sigue Bart-dicen...que eres un casanova experto

-ya me acuerdo!-dice Oliver dandose un golpecito en la cabeza-te conozco...segun mis primas sos todo un casanova

-Bueno yo...-nadie lo dejo hablar, en una fila se pusieron delante de Chloe

-¿Sabes?es tarde...te llevo a casa Chloe-le dice Clark por el hombro para volver con su mirada mala a Dean

-nosotros deveriamos irnos-dice Sam que empuja a su hermano

-si, tenemos mucho que hacer-dice el mayor de los hermanos-hasta luego-dice este tirndole un beso a Chloe,la raccionde esta fue largar una risita

-Hasta luego chicos!-grito sacudiendo la mano ella

Proximo capitulo:

Dean y Sam entran a trabajar  
Conocen al resto del grupo  
Chloe y Dean solos y recuerdos


	4. Recuerdos

SUPERVILLE

SUPERVILLE

**Capitulo cuatro: "Recuerdos"**

-Chloe,¿quienes era esos?-dice Clark viendo el Impala irse de la granja

-El mas alto Sam,era un amigo mio de secundaria y el otro es su hermano-dice Chloe, notando en su tono de voz celos-¿porque preguntas?

-No me caen bien

-Bueno...dejemos esto pendiente-dice Oliver-ahora vamos a comer, seguro tienes hambre

-No te imaginas-dice ella riendo

Conlos Hermanos Winchester

-Creo...que no les caimos muy bien-dice Dean mirando a su hermano

-Por tu reputación-dice el otro acomodandose en el asiento

-estan celosos nada mas

-ya quisieras vos-dice riendose Sam-cambiando tema ¿adonde vamos a trabajar?

-y el unico lugar donde podemos trabajar es o en un noticiero o un periodico-le presponde este

-Chloe dijo que trabajaba en uno-dice razonando Sam-podemos ir allí

-Nose-Dean estaciona el auto, habian llegado a un hotel, donde hiban a pasar alli-¿que nomres nosn ponemos?

-Aca no nos conocen mucho, haci que los verdaderos

-Esta bien ah!...cuartos separados-Sam va hablar pero lo interrumpe-me jode mucho que las chicas piensen que soy gay por compartir con mi hermano un cuarto

-jajaja, bueno esta bien no te preocupes-dice este entrano al hotel

Entraron, como siempre pidieron las llaves y cada uno subió a su cuarto, Dean llamó a Sam por telefono pero no contestaba

-Supongo que esta durmiendo- haci que el se dedico a hacer lo mismo, de noche tubo un sueño.Su hermano estaba tirado en el suelo,parecía herido, y el estaba a su lado cuando dos manos blancas, posan sobre el pecho de Sam, cuando se decide a ver quien era...

-Sam!-desperto todo sudado, habia sido un sueño pero muy real, y ¿quien era esa figura?mujer tenia que ser,los hombres no pueden tener las manos tan finas

A la mañana siguiente:

Se dirigieron a el trabajo, que segun le habia dicho Chloe(Sam la habia llamado) se llamaba "Daily Planet".Era bastante grande, el jefe los mándo a trabajar, cosa que Dean odia.

-Veo que ya empezaron duro-dice una voz femenina detras de el

-Chloe...hola-dice Dean, Sam la slauda pero esta sumergido en su computadora-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, la que sea- dice sentándose al lado de el, que justo era su cubiculo(que casualidad)

-¿como es que no te vi antes?, digo eras amiga de mi hermano

-En verdad, yo te conocia a vos-dice Chloe a Dean que la mira sorprendido

-¿Como?

-CLaro, venia a tu casa y casi siempre me ignorabas pero me pedias que te ayudara con la tarea-dijo acomodandose en su banco

-Oh...-se quedo callado unos minutos-bueno...lo siento

-No hay problema

-Chloe!ven un momento-dice una chica castaña, los hemranos posaron su vista en ella

-¿ue pasa Lois?-dice la rubia parandose

-El jefe quiere verte-miro detras de ella-¿quienes son ellos?

-Dean-el chico la saludo con su tipica sonrisa- y el es Sam-señalo al otro que no paraba de mirarla

-Mucho gusto, soy Lois prima de Chloe

-Bueno,decile que ahora voy a verlo-dijo viendo marchar a su prima, Dean se acercó a Sam

-hermano,se te cae la baba disimula un poco- su hermano se sonroso un poco

CONTINUARA


End file.
